Man In Pink
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: The most feared, and most powerful wizard in history. Previously, this title belonged to King Solomon. Now, the name has been usurped, by a Man in Pink. Rivel, the Usurper of Solomon. Also, Issei's godfather Tom. Wait, What?


_Hey, Dork here. I had this running through my head for a while, and I_ _'ve decided._

 _For the first time, I will make a_ _ **True Self Insert!**_

 _All the other self-inserts I've made were very shamelessly Inaccurate in how they looked, and acted too._

 _This guy may not have the same name as me, but he is certainly how I look!_

… _Well, maybe not the hair or the arm, but those are creative liberty._

 _Also, he's American, because so am I._

 _I'll be honest. The Self insert will very much be Overpowered. It IS a self insert. But don't worry, he's not the main character. He won't even show up too much._

… _okay, that last one was a lie._

 _I present:_

 **The Man in Pink**

 _It was a normal day…_

 _The day that THAT man appeared…_

 _It was a normal day._

 _Satans Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan were challenged to a battle of magic on that seemingly normal day…_

 _Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were challenged to a battle of force on that mostly normal day…_

 _Odin, Thor and Loki were challenged to a battle of power on that completely abnormal day._

 _On that day, three powerful leaders of the devils were defeated effortlessly, simultaneously, by one man._

 _On that day, the strongest of Olympus were soundly trumped in a 3 on 1 fight._

 _On that day, the greatest of Asgard were defeated just as easily._

 _On that day, the title previously held by only one man in history had been usurped._

 _On that day… the title of Strongest Wizard in History had been usurped._

 _On that day… The Man In Pink showed his true power._

 _That Day, known to the world as Day of Usurper._

 _ **Twenty-one years after Day of Usurper**_

A tall, heavyset man with bone white hair, wearing a pink suit passed by the crumbled remains of the old Kuoh church, his blue eyes drifting across the wreckage.

"...Well, that's what happens."

And as if it meant nothing, he just kept walking.

-DxD-

Rias gripped her skirt furiously as the man she hated the most retreated into his magic circle.

"Rias? Are you… okay?"

"No, Issei. I'm _not_ okay. And as much as I would like to believe it, there's just no way we can get strong enough to defeat him in five days on our own. Ten days, maybe…"

Issei looked out the window, and, surprisingly, cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that guy's a douche. But… I think I have a solution for that. My Godfather's coming to visit today, and… well, he's kind of a Wizard."

Kiba jerked his head towards Issei. "Wait, I thought you didn't know anything about the supernatural until Rias reincarnated you."

"...I didn't. But the day you guys explained this stuff to me, He called me and told me the truth of what he was… and I could only believe him, because this was literally two minutes after I left the club-room. The guy always told me he knew everything, and I used to think he was joking… but now I'm not sure."

Rias looked at Issei, and saw the excitement in his eyes, completely different from two minutes ago, when he was howling like a rabid dog at Riser. "…I guess it's worth a shot."

-DxD-

Rias froze in place as she stepped through the door into the Hyoudou's living room, her eyes frozen on a man that she had only heard of in horrified whispers, sitting on a beanbag chair, munching on a slice of pizza.

"...Well, are ya gonna come in, or are you going to stay there forever?"

Rias slowly moved into the room, and moved to sit on the couch next to Issei.

"Issei?"

"Yeah Rias?"

"Why is the Usurper of Solomon eating pizza in your living room?"

Issei looked over to the man with bone-white hair happily chewing a piece of crust. "Well, I don't know what you mean by 'usurper', but that's my godfather, Tom."

The man in pink swallowed his bite and grinned as the rest of the ORC filed in quickly. "That's a title they gave me after I wiped the floor with the strongest leaders of three separate pantheons… pardon, Factions, in the space of five minutes each… in one day. If I recall, I took down the three strongest devils, Odin, Thor and Loki, and the Greek Big Three, with my Personal Magic."

Rias's head spun. "Wait, you took on the Greek and Norse factions too?"

"Yup. Zeus threw a hissy fit when he lost, but Odin and Thor just laughed it off and rewarded me with the best booze I'd ever drank. I still go drinking with them from time to time."

Tom clapped his hands. "ANYWAYS! Issei, I'm so fucking proud of you right now. You've already got started on an awesome harem… not as awesome as _mine_ , mind you, but still awesome."

Issei chuckled nervously as Rias fixed Issei with a questioning look.

"Issei, What is he talking about?"

"Ah, Tom is the guy who convinced me to try for a Harem."

"I'm also the one who gave the kid The Talk, Because why not."

"That explains way too much."

Kiba coughed. "Yes, he's horrifying, Rias. Left your brother with a fear of squirrels. We know, but can we get to the reason we're here?"

"Sure, I'll train you."

"How did you-"

"I'm pretty sure Issei told you, But I know Everything. Well, not really. I just have a hyper-advanced monitoring spell on Issei."

"Wait, What?"

"You heard me. By the way, Issei. You might know me as Tom, but my real name is Rivel."

 **End Of Chapter**

… _**yeah. Anyways, this self insert is basically me if I had super-hax magic. I mean it, I know that a lot of people romanticize themselves, but I'll be frank-I'm a bit of an Ass, a goofball, I'm slightly Autistic, I'm rather perverted, and I swear a lot. I whine when I don't get my way, I repeat myself a lot, I over-explain things, And I sometimes throw temper tantrums. I'm really childish, but I'm also rather considerate to people at times, I like to make people feel better, I'm fond of hugs, I like cracking jokes to make people laugh, I love video games, and I'm a very good listener.**_

 _ **That's who I am.**_


End file.
